


Stakeout Makeout

by keyheart



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, i love milesganke, or is it gankemiles, who cares they're cute anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyheart/pseuds/keyheart
Summary: "He doesn't seem like a drug lord, so that's good." Peter nods approvingly.





	Stakeout Makeout

**Author's Note:**

> so ya girl bought ITSV and watched the alternate scenes and honestly???? i love them. so have this as a token to this ship

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Gwen asked, leaning on the tree stump. The others spiders decided to watch Miles and Ganke on their first date to see how it'll play out. Gwen really didn't want to invade her friend's privacy, but she was promised donuts, which were not there, so her she is. 

"Come on! It's not hurting anybody." Ham waved off. He got out his big ass binoculars and kept on looking at the couple. They were sitting on the bench laughing and talking. 

"Things look good so far. Doesn't seem to be a drug lord so that's good." Peter nods approvingly. 

"Wow, really refreshing to see that homosexuality is legal now...how times have changed." Noir smiled(?) under his mask. 

"Shh! Listen!" Peni activated her secret hearing sensers to get a close up on what the boys were saying. She puts it on speaker mode: 

"Listen, Ganke, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What's up?"

"Well...uh...ever since I met you, you changed my whole world around. You gave me confidence, made me laugh, and helped me through thick and thin. I just...I care about you so much...more than a friend really. I wanna change that. Right now." 

Miles then pulled out a blue ring box to show....a cherry Ring Pop.

"Ganke Lee, will you be my boyfriend until we're at the legal age to marry?" 

"...Yes. Yes, man, abso-fuckin'- lutely!" Ganke puts the ring on his finger and kisses him. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they were making out on the bench. Suddenly, Miles jolted away and felt a buzz from his phone:

lesbiab: you have company 😑

"Wait..I sense something..."

"Is it that spidey sense thing?" Ganke asked. He nodded and went to the bush rustling in the distance. He goes through to see the Spider Gang aruging.

"No, I told you he would do it! Where's my $100?!" 

"Now wait just a minute, I said that he would do it ONLY with a ring pop, not an actaul ring!" 

"Guys..."

"He did say that. It's in the betting book. See?" 

"Guys..." 

"What?! Baloney! I demand to rebet the whole thing!" 

"That doesn't even make any sense-" 

"GUYS!" 

They all turned around to see Miles, very pissed off. 

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" 

"Well, kid, we uh...needed to find a villian?" Man, Noir was a shitty liar. 

"They were watching you and Ganke's date and betted that if you would confess or not." Gwen lazily twirled her hair. Miles face was as red as a tomato.

"WHAT?! YOU SPIED ON ME AND GANKE?!" He yelled.

Ganke then jumps into the bushes, a large stick in his hand. He holds Miles tight.

"Don't worry! Your very handsome boyfriend will defeat the villian, wait, what the-" He then gasps in shock and faints. Again. 

"I swear, I think it has something to do with me..." Ham scratches his head.

It's gonna be a loonngg night.

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me on tumblr: dxrkskin


End file.
